


Roll Cake Cookie is trapped with MURDERERS!!!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [26]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Roll Cake Cookie is struggling to trust the new group of cookies he's found.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 5





	Roll Cake Cookie is trapped with MURDERERS!!!

" **WAAAAH?!** " Pink Girl screamed. " D-Do you mean Cherry Cookie?!"

" Uh- Yeah that was her name. Why? You her mom?" Chili Pepper said awkwardly. Which is rare, she's never awkward!

" No I'm her sister!!! do i look that old...? Whatever! Where is she? Do you guys know?" The pink girl looked really worried, but also really determined. Figures as much that she lost her sister, and is looking for her.

" Naw, she went into the forest outside of the city. Saw her with some homeless guy last-"

" A HOMELESS GUY! Awe she's probably being starved or something by a cre-ep!" The pink girl cried. Angel Cookie went to her side and patted her back. The pink girl was under a blanket and didn't have any color in her, that's probably why she looked old. And by what I've seen, she's pukin' all the time. Blegh.

" Huh? No he looked fine enough! Gee, Roll Cake tell em'!" Chili Pepper elbowed me.

" Hey!- Uuuuh. Nah he looked really beat and stuff, she's probably a gon-STOP ELBOWING ME! I'm telling my mind, Yesus Cripes! Listen. He looked big and tough. Judging by that he PROBABLY has food. The girl looked pretty happy anyways..." I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. These cookies are probably psychos.

" She's always happy, she's insane waaaah...." Pink Girl sniffled. Sorry I hafta' call her Pink Girl, I dunno' anyone's names. Well, 'cept for BlackBerry Cookie and Angel Cookie. " She's gonna' die to a homeless dude in the forest...."

It went pretty silent after that. That gave me time to look down every cookie he-he! Hopefully I don't have a creep. Pink girl, Angel Cookie, and BlackBerry Cookie I already know. I saw that granny and her kid earlier. I dunno their names but the kid looks pretty beat up. She's wearing a hoodie around her waist, and wearing a plaid skirt with striped leggings. All she's wearing on top is a tank top! She looks cool but she must be cold! Other than those cookies there was geek, a girl hiding in a hood, and a little girl. Who was staring at me. I stared back at her, I broke a sweat too! Gee, she looks like she could kill me...  
Then she started walking up to me! I'd lie if I didn't think that toddler was gonna' pull out a pump-action on me! All she did was pull on my pant leg.

" Hey Mister!" She giggled.

I gulped." Uh... Yeah kid?"

" My friend is 11 too!"

" Eh-" She... INSULTED ME?! " Watch it kid I'll squash right here right now if ya' call me 11 again!"

" Oopsie! You're younger?" She smirked up at me. That little shit!

I crouched down so our eyes were at the same level. " And how old are you, huh? Smart guy?"

" I'm 6. You really shouldn't speak to your elders like this."

" I could do something very illegal right now. And I don't see any cops around."

" Uh-" The kid backed up. " Nooo!"

" Hmph!" I grunted and stood up again. " I'm 19 you squirt. Don't make fun of people about their age, they could get really hurt. Got it?"

" Yeah... I'm sorry..." She hung her head down. And that folks, is how you teach a kid a lesson! Scare them straight! Well- No, not exactly... It just worked this time... Usually I get beat up by an angry parent BUT STILL! Talking about parents...

" Are any of these cookies your parent, kid?" I cock my head and look down at her.

" No, my daddy disappeared one day. Then I woke up at Hero Cookie's house! He told me he was babysitting me! And that Daddy will be back soon!"

" Uuuh... I'm sorry-" I look away in shame. Poor kid! Her dad is dead probably! Aw Gee I'm a bad dude....

" Whaddya' mean? It's only been a few hours! He'll be back soon!" She giggled at me. Kids have no concept of time I-

" How many days and nights are 'a few hours' huh?" I ask.

" Hmm... I don't remember! A lot of days and nights!" She giggled and twirls around. I look up at everyone, who're staring at us. Nerd dude especially, he's shaking his head. I'm going to assume he's Hero Cookie.

" WELL-" Angel Cookie starts. " I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME WE INTRODUCE OURSELVES!" They smile.

" Uh- Yeah! I'm Cherry Blossom Cookie! Nice to m-meet you two!" Pink Girl's names is Cherry Blossom, eh? Cool.

" I'm BlackBerry Cookie." BlackBerry bowed.

" I'm Hero Cookie!"

" I'm Mustard Cookie. Grams stop playing with the corpse and talk-"

" Huh? Oh! I'm Dr. Wasabi Cookie Hehe!"

" Ooh ooh! I'm Apple Cookie!"

" Wa- I'm Str-Strawberry! Sorry..."

" And I'm Angel Cookie! Heart heart! That is uhm, that's Knight Cookie!" Angel pointed to the Jellywalker heap.

" Huh? Who? I don't see anyone!" I say, walking over. " OH MY MILL-" I try to finish my sentence but THAT made me need to puke. I ran over to the side of the mall everyone was standing in front of and went to town on puking.

" Oh no! I'm so sorry! I should've warned you..." Angel came over and patted my back WHILE I WAS PUKING, might I add... Nice people are such weirdos.... " Well, that's everyone aha..."

" What on Earth happened to him?! You cookies are monsters!" I said in between my puking.

" H-Huh! Oh no we didn't do that!" Strawberry cried. " Wah, sorry for raising my voice.... Knight Cookie f-f-fell out of a window.... OK so we kind of pushed him out on accident...."

" That's the worst cover up I've ever he-" I went back to puking. Cherry Blossom was still crying a bit. I dunno' about these cookies, they sound like murderers for real! That's not the problem though, I couldn't stop puking my guts out! And it's not my fault- That dude... He was all mangled and covered in jam, his legs were detached and hanging on by threads.... His eyes were even open and all, you could see the defeated emotion in them.... EUGH IT MAKES ME WANNA' PUKE EVEN MORE JUST THINKIN' ABOUT IT!

" Hm. I'm going to go take a walk to clear my mind." BlackBerry said out of no where. " I'll be back in an hour or so. Would anyone like to come with me?"

" I'd love to!" Angel chirped. " May I?"

" Of course. Let's go that way." BlackBerry Cookie pointed in direction of the forest. I didn't have any time to even see them go! What creeps these cookies are.... I don't feel safe AT ALL around them.


End file.
